Rise of the Darkness
by patrickregalado
Summary: It is taken on Season 2. Jaden is lost on the forest, trying to find back to the Duel Academy. he meet a dark figure of black armor. To give him the power. To defeat the Society of Light and get his Queen. JadenxAlexis possible of Lemon.
1. Prolouge

_**Rise of the Darkness**_

**A quick Summary  
the story takes place on season 2 of the part of the 'Society of Light', Jaden is lost on the forest and trying to get back to the Academy. Find himself within the power of Darkness to save the world, and get his queen. JadenxAlexis FOREVER!  
And, also Chazz, Alexis, Bastion are completely are on controlled by 'Society of Light'. Jayden will become more powerful than we expected to be. Like to Jayden controlled the Darkness much better than outer control.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Jaden is lost on the forest to find way back to the Academy. Going around circle sometime the academy is just right behind him.

Came to the night, he is just lying down at the grass. Look at the sky, he is been eating like some banana, and fished, and use branch for the fire.

"**FOOLISH BOY!" **a dark figure from nowhere with a dark armor. Jaden look where came from of the cold voice.

"**YOU COMPLETELY STAYING HERE, AND LET YOUR FRIEND BY THEM!" **"What are you saying?" Jaden look at figure of completely set of dark armor. He notices about Chazz, Syrum, Alexis, Bastion, Atticus, and Hasselberry, he was talking about.

"And, who are you?" he ask confess and curios. **"I am Hauo, The Supreme King of Dakness, and King of Duel Spirit."** "Oh, And I am-" **"You are Jaden Yuki, Red Slifer dorm to be king of the duel, slacker on class can maintain his grade."**

"Wow, how do you know all about that stuff?" jaden ask confuse **"Because, I been watching you for a long time, Jayden"**

"**And, Jayden your friends are completely danger." **Jaden is really confused. **"I'll show you Jaden."**

He show him his friend are not fallen to the light, he saw Syrus, Hasselberry, Atticus, and last Aster, with reaming of student are been brainwash by the light.

"Where is the other friend of mine? Alexis? Chazz? Bastion? Where are they?"

"**They have fallen to the light; you can still save them by defeating with Darkness."**

They are back to the real world, from the vision what Jaden saw.

"**Jaden, I will give my Darkness all of my Darkness, with new card to be called 'Evil Hero' and 'Darkness' and the lost card…"**

"What is the lost card?"

"**The lost card is… 'Super Polymerization' to be one of the most powerful card, and it was never heard before. Are you willing?"**

"Yes! To save my friend!" Jaden said with all of the word are true, of course to save Alexis.

"**Ok, Jaden, I will give the Darkness of comfort, Evil Hero and Darkness card and Super Polymerization, It will help to stop the 'Society of Light'"**

The dark figure gives it to Jayden the Darkness, Evil Hero, Darkness and Super Polymerization.

He is surrounded by darkness to protect him from 'Light of Destruction' or 'Society of Light' with his new card will hard to be defeated. And, Haou will be also being with him inside for help.

He have lot of change, his slifer outfit chance to black of long like trench coat, and his duel disk chance black like the Supreme King desk (like from the anime/manga duel disk).

"Time to head back to Duel Academy" he keep walking to reach a shadow portal.

* * *

**Hey Guy's, what do you think about the story?**

**This story is been on mind on the past week, so… I finally decided to release it! Here it is!**

**If you are looking for JadenxAlexis it is coming.**

**Please Review, your comment or idea.**


	2. Chapter 1: Back to School

**Ajjr12, you have given me a more idea, and let's just yes he is been to the neospace.**

**Chapter 1: Back to School**

* * *

Class is going on with Dr. Crowler, taking Duel 101 to the class most of the class are wearing outfit are known to be 'Society of Light' are the reaming Slifer red dorm, and a few Obelisk blue girl are remain to the 'Duel Academy' all of them are afraid of the 'Society of Light'.

Crowler is discussing about the Duel 101, same are usual and he is the _temporary Chancellor._

"Hasselberry, what will do?" Syrus saying to Hasselberry with worry of the 'Society of Light'

"QUIET YOU TWO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ON MY CLASS!" Dr. Crowler shouted at Syrus and Hasselberry. And, they remain quiet, rest of the student are same what are they talking about, who will stop the 'Society of Light'.

The door open came out of dark shadow of pure darkness coming out from the door; the room becomes some comfort, and shivers to the entire classroom. The entire class looks to the door.

It is Jaden wearing a black uniform torso and pants, the torso is long coat or like a trench coat like to his knee black and gold strap. The pants is color is black, and the shoe or boots of black, and he hair is same color and hair down (the hair style is on season 4, much better to be babe magnet XD) and without the cape, he will wear cape later.

"JADEN!" Syrus, and Hassleberry shout to see Jaden, but kind of little shock with his new style of outfit, some girls kind of having a like crush on him.

"Hey!" Jaden wave to his friend, other and to Dr. Crowler.

"Ah… Jaden, where have been on the past weeks?" Dr. Crowler asks Jaden.

"Well, teach, I been kinda went somewhere to relax myself for a while." Jaden said with comfort, and relax.

"Ok, Jaden Go to your sit." Jaden went to sit the usual place, he look to the Obelisk white, and give them a cold glare, all of them felled the shiver of his glare enough to be kill a person. And, Jaden saw their light of destruction of controlling them.

"Jaden, glad your back." Syrus said with little low so Dr. Crowler won't hear.

"QUIET!"

**Let's skip the boring class; I'm really having no idea for the class.**

* * *

*Slifer Red Dorm*

"JADEN, GLAD YOUR BACK, AND REALLY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Syrus, said with happiness.

"Well, I was lost somewhere on neospace, and then back here on the forest, and meet this dark figure of armor, and give me cool cards!" he said, with relax.

"REALLY SARGE?! Can we see it?" Hassleberry said wanting to find out really badly what kind card he has.

"No. Much better on surpise" said with calm, and cold, with that tone, they will don't continue.

Jaden using his PDA, and stand up, and going to the door.

"Jaden/SARGE, where are you going?" Syrus and Hassleberry said.

"I'm going to take some fresh air, to make my plan." And he finally left.

* * *

*Meanwhile on the Obelisk White Dorm*

Chazz and Alexis went to Sartorius room, where he predicating, and always he are.

"Master Sartorius, we got a duel request." Chazz said to Sartorius.

"From, who Chazz?"

"It said here… 'Supreme King of Darkness'" he said with courage.

"Darkness, he will fall to us. We will accept his duel, where to meet?"

"Meet at the 21:00 sharp, at the forest."

"OK, we will meet him, and I will come along."

"Yes, Master Sartorius" Alexis and Chazz said together "But, who will-""I know the perfect one his opponent." Sartorius cut off Alexis. "We will meet him, shall we…" he added, they went to the forest.

*Forest*

All of the white dorm are there waiting for him, it is 20:55, and his opponent is already to battle.

"Where is he?" Chazz said, "Peasant, Chazz, we will meet at the right time." Sartorius said.

5 minutes later. A shadow appear from nowhere from one direction. The entire white look where is coming from, and someone is to them with a black outfit, and red cape, and duel disk (season 3, the supreme king duel disk).

"Here he is right on time." Sartorius said.

* * *

**It take me while, I don't get much free this time, lot of homework, project, research and for the last one of my project on English is making a Scrabble. REALLY!**

**And White battle against the Supreme King of Darkness.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Battle to War

**Chapter 2: A Battle to War and Battle of Gamer Champ**

The Walking figure is Jaden!

"Jaden? Why are you here?" Alexis, Chazz are confused.

"We are expecting _'The Supreme King of Darkness'_." Alexis said.

"I am here for the duel and I am The Supreme King of Darkness." He replies. "Who will be my opponent?" he added.

"Why, do you have to go to the Dark, Light is-" "I don't Light, Darkness have help to regain my strength. And who is my oppenet?" Jaden cut off Alexis.

"I am your opponent!" a person from the white.

"I am L-" "You're Lorenzo, who is also a gamer champ of 'shooting game'. Jaden cut him off.

"Yes."

"I don't want to waste time, let's just duel."

"Fine!"

Get your game on! Jaden said

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000 points  
Lorenzo: 4000 Points

"I'll go first! Draw!" Lorenzo draw and got his card.

"I summon "B. E. S. Armored Core (Attk: 1300 Def: 2000), and set 3 cards."

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." Strong gust of wind from his behind, he looks at his card and smile. "Well… duel will end short."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and have you hear evil hero?"

"Evil Hero, never heard of it!" him and so the society.

"You will see right now!

"I active spell card: Pot of Greed" Jaden draw 2 cards "I active another spell card: Dark fusion, I unite Elemental Hero clayman and Elemental hero to form Evil Hero Lighting Golem in attack position." "Wait right there I active my trap card!" but nothing happened, and he look at his card, "why is it not working?" Lorenzo ask himself. "Because kid, Dark fusion when summon a fusion monster can't affected by trap, spell and card effect." He said. "I will also use another Dark Fusion, but first, I active Premature Burial, to summon Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Jaden: 3200

"And, now, I use my copy of Dark Fusion, to summon EVIL HERO IFERNAL SNIPER!" Jaden before active his card he dicard again, and now his hand is empty.

"I activated EVIL hero Lighting Golem effect; I can destroy one monster from my opponent, every turn of mine." Jaden choose his only monster and it is destroy.

"Now, you are wide open, and remember spell, trap is worthless, and both attack him direct!" both of his evil hero attack him.

Lorenzo life went to 0.

He have lost, and went became crazy, his body begin to attack by some amount of darkness just to torture him, and let him go.

"Society of Light, I declare war against the _'Society of Light' _with my power of darkness, even I will do it alone."

"Fine, Jaden. We will have war." Sartorius said.

"But, I am not alone." Jaden added, some dark figure came out from nowhere with dark rope, coving their head.

"Time will come, Society of light will beg for my mercy." "And, I will have my queen." He looks Alexis, no one notice because of the shiver to their body from Jaden and his men. "Let's go." He went around and walk away, slowly fading away of the Darkness.

"We will have War to the Darkness and Jaden." Chazz said with small fear.

* * *

*with Jaden with the hooded person*

"My King, our Organization, Company, and Society are on your command, "We are waiting for your arrival." one of the hooded on the group.

"First, don't call me 'My King', I like prefare J-" "But, that is not we like for the traditions of ours, What about Master Jaden?" one of them cut him off, they doesn't like calling his just first name, they are followers, servant, army.

"OK, Master Jaden, will be." He agrees to them calling that way. "What about the portal?" he asks them. "The portal is not open yet, Master Jaden. We need more duel energy from the Society and the other's. We already place the devise to the dueling dives of there. It will observe the dueling." They said to Jaden. "OK. Time to head back" he said, and all of them said "Yes, your Majestry/Master Jaden" Jaden accept this one's. Next time, they will stick to 'Master Jaden' all of them went to their dark portal going back, such for Jaden head back to the dorm, before something happened crush to the Island, Jaden investigate it.

* * *

**Hey guy's what do you think the Chapter 2 Story of mine?**

**Just review, what you think.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rumors

Before anything, Aster is completely with Sartorius to much better than an allied.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rumors**

It is another day at the Duel Academy, not much since the Society of Light, lot of things has chance lot of Obelisk blue have chance to White, not all female Obelisk girl chance some remain. A few Yellow still survive.

Syrus and Hassleberry wake up to find out Jaden isn't in the bed, they quickly went outside find Jaden with talking to some people, who are not familiar to them. Those people are wearing black suits, some trench coat color back, some formal any color much look like mafia style, and describe as many you think is bad ass.

"Hassleberry, why are they talking to Jaden?" Syrus askig Hassleberry really worry for Jaden.

"I don't know, Private Syrus." So, that rest of the Slifer Red are confuse, they look like scary to them, some White are spying worry too, Syrus and Hassleberry decided to go to Jaden and want to know, when they arrive, all of them left and went to the Duel Academy.

"Um… Sarge, who are they?" Hassleberry ask Jaden with curios. "Them?" point to the people walking to Duel Academy. "Yes, who are they?" "They work me… to stop Society of Light" Jaden reply with courage to defeat the 'Society of Light', all of the Slifer Red hear him. "WHAT? THEY WORK FOR YOU?!" All of the Slifer Dorm was shock so his two best friends, Jaden nodded.

"I got business to Attended too." Jaden walk off to the Duel Academy, they we're a few Men with outfit of like knight without the armor, with sword waiting for him.

Of course, a few Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue Girl know about the Jaden war with the 'Society of Light' because, some have seen him duel them and declare war with them.

*Obelisk White Dorm*

Sartorius wasn't expected his deck to be Darkness, he expected Elemental Hero.

"This is really unexpected, I have seen the future. What is really going on?" Sartorius is really confused.

"Master, Sartorius." Female voice came from the door.

"What is it, Alexis?" Sartorius asks Alexis.

"Some of our duel by Jaden, end of losing, he only defeated them least than 1-2 turns." Alexis said, and Chazz appear and said "Yes, I ask them all, they said he use his darkness deck, and Elemental Hero."

"OK, leave." They leave. 'This really part of my future is correct.' He begins to think.

*With Jaden*

Jaden is walking around and saw another White to challenge him.

"I challenge you to a duel, for Calling Alexis your queen. You have no right!" white uniform with a round glasses, that he have a crush on Alexis and he use duel like quiz.

"Fine, get your game on!"

After the duel, Jaden defeat him only on one turn without using his dark fusion.

"That game!" Jaden said, "Penalty!" he added, darkness surrounded him, and he fainted to the pain. Jaden left him.

'You know, Jaden some are getting afraid of you, some are want to join you' came out of mystery voice.

'Yes, I know, but forcing them, and asking them for help. Is not my doing, they should ask not me.' He replies.

'Fine, Jaden you duel them are not enough to open the portal.'

'We have a quick discussion for the plan.' He disappear with his shadow/darkness power, some have witness his disappear and his duel.

*Jaden with his warrior, other's*

Some room at the Duel Academy, Jaden sited on the coach on the center. The Coach is more like royalty style. They are talking more about serious matter to them.

"Master Jayden, What about you're Queen?" one of hooded person, everyone is agree "I agree with him, how can we get your queen back? And the other troops." one them said.

"The only way, we can get my queen back is by dueling her by defeating her. She will come back, the woman I know and I love." Jaden reply to them, and notice to the door. He snaps his finger, the door by the darkness power. They fall; it is his friend and a few Slifer Red, and females Obelisk Blue.

"Tell me, what reason you come here?" hooded person said.

"The rumor is going around, we believe the rumor is true, you dueling them alone, and them are more like your follower/General" Syrus and Hasselberry said to him, and other agree with the follower/General. "We want to join you!" all of them said, because they want to fight back instead of fear to them, they have took their friends.

All of the followers or army look at Jaden; they are waiting for his decision. Jaden is thinking this through, his troops are not even student they cannot even allow to duel unleash the Councilor accept the condition, and the student are worth, he understand them.

"Fine, I accept the offer." They are all happy, "and, also you will receive new cards for your decks are darkness deck. If, you guys don't improve your deck, you guy's will be defeated easily." Jaden is become more serious to his men or his followers. They all agree, the men in black outfit show them a couples of new cards will be added to their deck. They we're wounding his queen; expect his two best friend Mindy and Jasmine. "Jaden is your queen is-"Jasmine was cut-off when Alexis arrive with couples of white.

"What your purpose coming here?" Jaden said to them, giving to murdering look, and gazing Alexis his queen is mind controlled by Sartorius. All of them fell his look include Alexis didn't notice Allen is gazing her. He thought this he's chance to say his Queen, and he know that Sartorius give him new deck.

"I'm here to Duel you, Jaden!" Alexis keeping moving forward, least than 20-30 feet away from him.

"Fine, I accept you're Challenge, Ms. Rhode…"


	5. Chapter 4: Dark King vs White Queen

**Chapter 4: Dark King vs. White Queen**

Jaden, and his troops (the Duel academy student) and also his organization, so does White Alexis and so the rest of the White to the Duel stage to see of the duel.

Jaden and White Alexis went to their places for the duel.

"Prepare to lose, Jaden, I have seen a few skills of yours!" Alexis said to him with courage with her new deck. "Don't push your luck, my dear. I will win this battle for your freedom from the Light" he replies with comfort.

"Shut it, and let's just duel!"

"Fine, get your game on!"

Both Duel disk turn on 4000LP each of them, and they draw 5 cards.

"Ladies first" acting like a gentleman.

"Thank dork." She draws and summons "I summon Snow Fairy (1100Atk/700Def)!" she said, "Thanks, to Snow Fairy, you can't use any spell card that like you can't use your 'Dark Fusion' and I set a card." She added. The White cheer and the rest begin to worry.

* * *

"Oh NO, Jaden is on trouble" Syrus said,

One of the hood person look at him. "Don't underestimate Jaden card, there are lot of tricks you can on his deck with using any fusion cards." He said to him.

The All student who are become army of Jaden look at him. "What do you mean?" one of the Slifer student.

"You'll know soon."

* * *

"You haven't seen much to my card, are you going to end?"

"Fine, I end!"

"Finally, Draw!" he looked to his card, and he smirk. "Well… this could be my luck at all." He said, Alexis and so the rest his new troops and the White.

"Well… I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy (300ATK/600DEF)" he said, "My Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy is just a special summon, I can still summon a monster." He added. "Wait, how that-""Possible? Simple, Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy affect, when I have no monster I can special summon this monster. Well I tribute my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy to Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600ATK/1800DEF), and also I draw one card to Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy when tribute a "Hero monster." He cut her off.

"Wait?! How can you tribute 1 monster, your Evil Hero Malicious Edge is LVL 7!" he ask him, "Well, he's affect when my opponent control a monster, I can just tribute one monster." He replies to her with a smile. She was shock how powerful he's deck is.

"OK! Evil Hero Malicious Edge attacks her Snow Fairy!" He said, he's monster charge to her monster, before that. "I active my trap card Negative Attack" Jaden monster stop before he finishes him. "You just lucky with your trap." He ends.

"My turn, Draw!"

She draw, she look the card "I active my spell card "White Night Fort" neither of us can't use any trap card!" she said, "I summon illusion Ice Sculpture on defend position will copy my monster snow fairy attack and defense, and set my snow fairy on defend position." She added, and she ends her turn.

"Well, it's my turn again, Draw." Jaden draw his card.

"Well, this going to my turn of event." He said, and said "I summon Darkness Knight! (1900/2000)" Darkness Knight appeared on the field by darkness surrounding and slowly fading show a full darkness armor of knight addition the knight carry two sword each on his hand.

***Darkness Knight: Warrior/Dark – Effect: Can attack twice when they are two monster opponent fields and cannot direct attack. When they are only one opponent monster on the field and been clear open. Can be destroy by trap, spell and effect card. Additional preventing active trap, spell and effect to the other monster by discard one card from your hand.***

"OK, now time to attack, Evil Hero Malicious Edge attack one her Snow Fair!" Evil Hero Malicious Attack one of the snow fairy and her fairy destroy.

Alexis LP: 4000 – 2100

"Why did I lost LP?!" she ask, "Because Additional effect of Evil Hero Malicious Edge If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, in flic piercing Battle Damage to your opponent." Jaden explain to her, Alexis growled at him to Evil Hero Malicious Edge effect. "OK, Darkness Hero Attack her last monster!" Darkness nodded his head and charges to Snow Fairy Darkness Knight destroy Snow Fairy with his Right Hand Sword, but still have the left hand sword. "Darkness Knight effect automatic activity! When you are wide open by destroy your last monster my Darkness Knight will charge to you!" Darkness Knight Charge to her, his left sword slashes her and returns to his place side of Jaden and his sword return of darkness and turn to sword.

Alexis LP: 2100 – 200

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She shouted at Jaden, "How can fight back to me, I have 2 monster on my field both have effect can direct damage to you." He said and smiling, and he added "Oh, don't thinking about destroying my monster by spell, trap or effect." "Why?" she ask him and also give him death glare "Well, to my Darkness Knight effect cannot be effect by trap, spell and effect card and he is also have additional effect prevent you spell, trap or even effect to my other monster by discard one card from my hand. You really have no chance, if you can special summon a monster that will be near impossible special summon monster higher 2400. I got a come back-up plan." He replies to his beauty woman a front of him and also his Queen. "I end, It is your turn my beautiful queen." He smiles.

"Whatever! Draw! And last I will not be your QUEEN!" she draw, "You will be my queen." He smile, she ignore that part, she look at her card that she draw saw it her chance to come back to summon 'White Night Dragon'.

"OK, I active Icicle Sacrifice spell card" the Icicle token (0/0) appear on the field "I can use the Icicle Token can be treated 2 tribute summon! Well my luck turning my side" she smile, Jaden smirk. "And I tribute Icicle Token to summon White Night Dragon (3000/2500)!" she said and smiling have the upper hand. "White Night Dragon attacks her Darkness Night!" White Night Dragon attack the White Night Dragon by his mouth some kind of wave of ice. Darkness Knight is ready for anything and stood still taking it, but Jaden discard a card called 'Darkness Spirit', and the monster is protect by darkness.

***Darkness Spirit – trap Card – Can be only activated from hands and preventing an attack, it will not affected to any trap, spell or effect to be not active it is only active from hands.**

"What happen?!" she said with anger, "It is my trap card called Darkness Spirit" he reply, "What my snow-" "Sorry but it is not affect my Darkness Spirit card can only be activated from hands and it will not be affected to any trap, spell or effect." He cut her off. "CURSE YOU! JADEN! YOU! AND YOU'RE CARDS!"

* * *

"Wow, Jaden deck so…" "He's deck is very powerful, not any deck can stop his deck lot of his cards cannot be affect to spell, trap, and effect. And, also can there are one card can send her entire deck to graveyard or remove from play." Royal Army cut off Syrus.

They are shock, how powerful of his deck, like it is so powerful like no one to duel him and his deck, like unfair cannot be effect traps, spell, or effect can even send other deck to graveyard or remove to play. "I-Is that r-really p-p-poweful?!" Syrus ask him. "Yes, no one of us dare to challenge him or duel him." Royal Army said.

* * *

"Are u going to end of turn?!" Jaden ask her, "Yeah!" she said with cold voice.

"Ok, Draw." He smile, and "I active pot of greed." He draws two card, and look at the cards.

"First I active my field spell called 'Darkness Kingdom'" he said, the arena turn to the kingdom inside of royal of darkness Jaden is in the throne, behind is the throne and window long with great design, Throne is added. For Alexis is the invader in the red carpet and beside of him pillar a few distance.

The pillar is tall and above with window, but one spell card can destroy her enter monster.

***Darkness Kingdom – Field Spell – The Throne of Gentle of Darkness for the King and Queen. Can special summon with the word "Evil Hero", "Darkness", "Evil Cyber" and "Darkness Cyber" even how high the LVL. Increase 1000 both ATK and DEF of each four monster is been special summon and give decrease opponent monster 0100 both ATK and DEF. And, Opponent Spell, trap and effect card cannot remove this card until the end of game.***

"And, give 500 ATK and DEF of each Evil Hero, Darkness, Evil Cyber and Darkness Cyber! And last nor your Spell, Trap and Effect will be worthless to remove my Darkness Kingdom." he said.

Jaden Monster  
Evil Hero Malicious Edge – 2600/1800 – 3600/2800  
Darkness Knight – 1900/2000 – 2900/2500

White Alexis  
White Night Dragon – 3000/2500 – 2000/1500

"Well, it looks like I got the upper hand now, my Queen." Jaden said

"Jaden is going to win and Alexis will be free from the Society of Light!" Jasmine said, "Yes, That card to be only him and his queen." One of the hooded people said to her.

"Is Jaden the King, and Alexis is the Queen?" Mindy ask them, "Yes, they are. They are meant to be for a long time, since on the 1500-1600 century on the duel monster realm. And they are been arranged marriage that time and this time too." They said.

Jasmine, Mindy, and Syrus like that are meant to be together and still to be together, and let's say all of them. They understand they have arranged marriage, they understand they are meant to be together.

Alexis cannot believe her deck is weak against his deck; she thinking does the Light forgotten about her.

Both Evil Hero Malicious and Darkness Knight Raise their right hand on the air pointing straight up and said "To our Supreme King Victory!" Everybody is shocked his duel monster just talks, except the Darkness army to be known is the hooded person and Royal Army. The Royal Army and Hooded and stand up put their fist up and shouted "TO OUR SUPREME KING!" they shouted and so the rest are new member of Gentle of Darkness.

"This is over." Jaden said, "Evil Hero Malicious Edge destroys her White Night Dragon!" Jaden command Evil Hero Malicious Edge and destroy her White Night Dragon.

"NO!" she shouted of the defeated when her monster is destroyed. Her LP went to 0

'How? How? Is my desk weaker than his deck?' she thought and same the Light of Destruction have left her and she has control of herself. 'Thank you Jaden for saving.' For the last she passes out.

Jaden went to her, she pass out currently sleeping and he look at her and carry like a bridal style, lot of white cursing him, but they can't come close the darkness, Jaden carry her and walk away from them and went to a shadow portal, his men know what location they will met.

And so… his army use their power to teleport them to the location and so the rest of the army.

**Sorry, for the long update I been really busy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Queen Rise

**Sorry guy's for not updating for long time, I was really busy on Youtube and also school work. And here is the new chapter.**

**Sorry for long wait for my story.**

**Chapter 5: Dark Queen Rise**

* * *

*Some room no on Duel Academy*

The room is more like a royalty for room of King and Queen, Jaden is on bed with Alexis. But, Alexis is on the bed laying and resting and Jaden is sitting beside her to wait to his Queen to awake, and servants are just waiting for a command.

"Master Yuki, Mistress Rhode is still asleep" one of the servants said.

"Yes, I know. But, I want to be here until she woke up." He reply to his servants, "And, give us room." He added, the servant gives a bow for following his command and they left the room.

"When are you going to wake up, Lex?"

He places his left hand on her left cheek. "Soon, you will wake up." He said and moves his left hand to her hair on the left side and playing her hair.

* * *

_In Alexis Mind_

Alexis is on some room with a bed, chair and a table on the room.

"Hello Alexis…" she heard a voice from the chair and the table and saw her herself as a one of the 'Society of Light'

"Who are you?" She asks her the 'White Alexis'. "I am you…" and the entire room become darkness and White Alexis disappear with the darkness with pain.

The darkness fading away by leading a path to a dual door, like she have option she just take the path and open the door.

"Hello, Alexis…" again and she saw a woman like her again but on a throne.

"Let me guess, you are me." She asks her. The woman on the throne smile and said "Yes, I am you and be grateful that our dear Jaden Yuki save us from the Light of Destruction." She ends with a smile.

"How a Light can be destruction and the Dark of comfort? Right?" she asks her again, "Yes. We need world to balance. No balance will lead to problem and danger to all humanity." She stands up and went to her and gives a hand. "Come and take my power for good and use it against the Light like your handsome Jaden." She smile and Alexis and take the hand.

"Well… Jaden become my King…" she asks her. She just nods.

* * *

*Back to the room*

Jaden saw something happen to Alexis.

"Hmm…" Jaden amuse what is happening to Alexis the darkness begin to spread around her and her uniform of white begin to chance to a gown for a queen.

Alexis woke up and saw Jaden. "Morning, Lex. And glad your back." He smile and Alexis immediacy hug Jaden without a hesitance. "Morning, Jay and good to be back." She replies, and they look each other for a moment and slowly moving closer to but…

"Um… Master and Mistress…"

They stop and look from the sound came from it was one of the servants, "Is there… anything I can get you?" servants ask them, he know they need privacy but it is duty even at a moment of romance time. Jaden and Alexis look together.

"No, not right now and give us privacy." Jaden order their servant, "And, make sure no one come inside. We are going to a romance a bit." He smile, Alexis blush what he said, and the servant just nodded. The servant left and closes the door and obeys his master order.

"So… Jaden… are those your servant?" she ask curious to his king (Boyfriend, Depend) "No, it is our servant I am the King and you are my beautiful Queen." He reply to his queen, she kind the like that sound and they continue they last stop and begin to kiss neither with pleasure nor of them want to stop.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending, running out of idea and really busy.**


	7. Chapter 6: King and Queen Love Time

**Chapter 6: King and Queen Love Time**

Jaden kept kissing Alexis, Alexis putting her tongue to lips permission to get inside. Jaden allowed her to explore his mouth. Jaden right hand going slowly to her left breast and begin to massage her left breast. Alexis enjoy it, and mooning.

Jaden and Alexis broke their making out to get some air. "That's was awesome, Jay." Alexis said while breathing and blushing to happen to her left breast. "I know, want to continue more, my love?" Jaden said.

Without a hesitation she barge to him and kissing wildly like where they stop. While them making out Jaden going to explore her entire body. Alexis cannot resists to Jaden exploring of teasing her. She broke the kiss and said "Quit teasing, just go to my pussy!"

"Are you sure, Lex?"

"Yes, I am."

"OK" he did what Alexis told her they continue on their making out and left hand went to her right breast and his right hand went to her skirt and rubbing her pussy. As for Alexis left hand rubbing her cock.

They continue their kissing. Jaden begin slowly her clothes; unbutton her torso when her torso is unbuttoned. They broke their kiss to inhale for air, Alexis notice her torso is unbuttoned asking herself how did it get unbuttoned and look at Jaden. "Jaden you unbitten my torso?" she ask him. "Yes, I remove your torso and so your panty." He said while smirking. Alexis shock how Jaden removed her panty while they are kissing. "Jaden, I'm going to admit something you are really wonderful kisser, which I can easily, unnoticed that you have done something." She said. Jaden climb to the bed and slowly remove her torso and toss it to the floor. "You need to remove some clothes." Jaden said, "You too, Jay." Alexis reply.

Alexis was the first was undressed her skirt and lastly bra that remain. Jaden remove her clothes. They both notice that their clothes are black and so does their underwear are black. "Look like we got a match." Alexis said Jaden just nod his head.

"Jay, put inside me now! I can't wait any longer!"

"Are you sure? Lex."

"Yes, I am been waiting for this."

"Ok, Lex."

Jaden kiss her wildly and slowly laying down her to the bed. They broke the kiss and getting ready for their first sex. "Are you ready?" Jaden ask her. "Yes, I am ready Jay!" Alexis said with courage. "OK, Just tell me to stop when it hurt." Jaden said, Alexis just nod.

Jaden went inside her, Alexis went little of tears. "Alexis are you Ok?" Jaden ask her. "Yes. Just continue." She replied, "I'll do it slowly." Jaden said and Alexis just nodded. Jaden going in and out of Alexis pussy, and Alexis mumming to Jaden doing her. Jaden slowly went faster to the fast Alexis shred tears. "Alexis did it hurt?" Jaden ask her, she nod. Jaden wait until Alexis ready again until the pain is gone. "Ok, Jaden I'm ready, this time don't stop." Alexis said. Jaden nodded and went inside of her with force and Alexis mumming to Jaden force and faster and faster. "Oh Jaden Faster, Don't stop!" she said to him, she keep saving faster or don't stop.

"Alexis, I'm going to cum."

"Do it inside!"

Jaden do it faster and cum inside of her and while making out with her. After that Jaden lay down beside of her.

"That was amazing. Jay."

"Yeah, Lex."

"I love you Jaden."

"I love you too Alexis"

They check the time it is 10:10 on the evening.

"Well… look at the time."

"Good night Lex."

"Good night Jay."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I been busy in the past days, weeks or month. I been really occupied still some remaining project to pass to sign on my clearance.**

**What does u think on my first Lemon story I write?**

**Please review.**


End file.
